Black & White
by Kanna Kisunaki
Summary: [au] kyoko[my oc] is a hanyou with a troubling past, lives in a dull yet confusing present, and hopes for a better future...hope you like it.


"Why does my life seem to get duller by each moment" a girl of about 15 said to herself as she walked to school. Her long dark brown hair, part of which was held in 2 small buns, billowed in the fall breeze. Kyoko Nagamura, 9h grade, was a strait A student and a delinquent; she represented the kind of irony that is so rarely seen. Being a hanyou, making friends was almost as hard as surviving. Kyoko's only friend was another hanyou.

"Well, well, well…" the familiar voice of the said half breed spoke into the stagnate, city air. She looked up and glared at the silver haired demon that was standing casually on the brick wall to Kyoko's left.

"Shut up Inuyasha" Kyoko retorted "I'm not in the greatest of moods right now"

"It seems that Kyo-chan is on her _day_." He said jumping from the wall and landing next to his friend. She shot him a death glare, but he didn't back down.

"It must suck having to be human during the day…I sleep through most of my days." At this 'Kyo', as Inuyasha had named her, swung her bad around and slammed it against his head. The force of the blow knocked him over; flat on his back.

"I told you I wasn't in a good mood" Kyoko growled thought her teeth as she stomped off towards school, leaving Inuyasha on the sidewalk.

_Now I feel better_ she thought.

The brown hair hanyou had barely made it inside the school gates when-

"KEEEEEEEEEOHHHHHHHHKOHHHHHHHHHH!" another familiar voice yelled.

"Oh shit" Kyoko said as she turned around slowly. Over the school walls she could see a big cloud of dust. Just then a young man with his black hair pull back into a small pony-tail shot right at her; arms wide open as if to embrace the scared hanyou. She ducked instantly and Miroku slammed head on into a tree just behind Kyoko.

"MIROKU! WHAT THE HELL?" she yelled as the dust cleared. Miroku popped up as if nothing had happened.

"A-hahahaha! My dear Kyoko!" he took an it-can-only-happened-in-an-anime step and tried to wrap his arms around her neck. She ducked again and kicked his legs out from under him.

"I warned you if you did that again" her eyes glowed demonically red. She threw her head back and yelled: "SANGO!" Miroku's widened in shock as a girl with long black hair, which was pulled back into a high-pony tail, came rushing forward. Sango pulled Miroku up from the ground by his hair and grabbed him away.

"NO! HELP!" Miroku screamed as his very angry girl-friend pulled him away.

"It seems that you've had a very…what's the word…_lively _morninghaven't you, Nagamura" Higurashi Kagome said, smiling, as she put her shoes into her locker.

"Hm, yeah" Kyoko said back. Kagome was a friend of Inuyasha, as such; Kyoko didn't know her very well. She pulled off her own shoes, tugged her white school slippers on and headed to class. People stared at her in the halls as she walked. Having dyed the shirt to her uniform black (when it is supposed to be white) got her a lot of unwanted attention. Other students lingered in small groups in the halls. They mixed and twisted, humans and demons; and still it seemed weird to see a half-breed walking down the halls. On the stairs just before her class room, Kyoko saw Inuyasha older step-brother, Sesshomaru and a girl that Kyoko vaguely remembered as Rin. Both where her upper classmen, Rin by 1 year and Sesshomaru by 2, so should have nodded respectfully towards them as she passed; but she didn't. As she continued on Sesshomaru cast a glance at her. He bade Rin farewell and followed Kyoko up the stairs.

"Hello, Kyoko-san" he said once he had caought up with the hanyou.

"if you've come to taunt me, sempai, I should inform you that I'm not in a good mood" said with out turning to face him.

" watch your tounge half-breed" he said sharply, as he passed her and walking into his homeroom.

"Is it everyone's job to bug me today?" Kyoko sighed as she slid open her classroom's door.

"I don't know about every one else, but I know it's my job" Inuyasha said as he jumped in the window, his right cheek still held the imprint of her bag.

"Do you want me to whack you again?" she asked

"Actually," Inuyasha jumped from the window sill "I'd prefer it if you didn't"

Kyoko ignored him and sat in her seat by the window. Her eyes strayed to the outside world as she thought about her daily life; _like I said, duller by the moment_


End file.
